


Dec 13: Need To Know

by sidhwen



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, POV Elizabeth, White Collar Advent 2014, episode coda of sorts, episode tag s06e05: whack-a-mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, this is going to be the last Christmas where it’s just the two of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 13: Need To Know

“You know,” Peter mused, “this is going to be the last Christmas where it’s just the two of us.”

Elizabeth looked up from stirring the risotto. “That’s true. But aren’t you looking forward to the pitter-patter of tiny feet around the tree? And excited big eyes on Christmas morning?” El started to look concerned. She thought they had talked about this. Was Peter growing anxious about becoming a father?  
“Oh of course I am excited! Really, hon, this isn’t me freaking out over impending parenthood. I just mean that this is the last time that I get you all to myself for the holidays – or for the next 18 years, anyway.”

El was placated. This concern, she could understand. This, she could alleviate, at least for the moment.  
“Well,” she said with a smile while moving over to Peter, who was setting the table. On her way she turned up the stereo, now playing the Christmas music more loudly, and reached out to her husband, surprise-hugging him around his back. He jumped a little, chuckled and haphazardly put down the rest of the cutlery.  
Grabbing his hand, Elizabeth spun him around so he would face her. “Then I suppose we should make the most of the time we do have for just us.” She placed his arms around herself and started swaying to the sound of Michael Bublé’s voice wishing them a merry little Christmas, and gave her husband a sweet, mischievous smile.

Peter pulled her closer to his chest and placed his head against hers, after she’d leaned her head on his shoulder. “Couldn’t agree more,” he whispered to her, and hugged her tightly, swaying to the rhythm. “And I need you to know, El, that I can’t wait to celebrate Christmas with our baby boy next year, and all the Christmases to come. And I’ll be there for him all year. Raising him will not just be on you, I promise you that. But you must also know that I will be there for you, too. Having a kid will not make us lose… _us_.”

Elizabeth held his shoulders tightly and had to blink a few times before looking up at her husband. “I love you.”  
Peter’s eyes were gleaming. “I love you too.” He kissed her gently. “Should we eat?”  
“Dinner can wait. Dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ [Michael Bublé - Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas](http://youtu.be/zSKKamK8kpI) ♫
> 
>  
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
> Let your heart be light  
> From now on, our troubles will be out of sight
> 
> Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
> Make the yule-tide gay  
> From now on, our troubles will be miles away
> 
> Here we are as in olden days  
> Happy golden days of yore  
> Faithful friends who are dear to us  
> Gather near to us once more
> 
> Through the years we all will be together  
> If the fates allow  
> Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
> And have yourself a merry little Christmas now


End file.
